Everything I do
by Tikindi Dragon
Summary: It's a song-fic. So sue me. Give it a read please, go on.... R&R. Ron has unrequited Harry-love


Everything I Do

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters are the property of JK Rowling and her agents. I'm only playing with them and I promise to return them in, mostly, working order. Lyrics from 'Everything I do' belong to Bryan Adams. Bow to him and worship for he is a genius.

Summary: Okay, I confess, it's a song fic. But give it a chance, eh? If it's really that bad I'll take it down. So R&R for me please. Ron has unrequited Harry-love. The rest… well – go read it.

Rating: G 

Warnings: Not ***really*** slash but mention of homosexual feelings. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and homophobes will be severely mocked.

Authors note: I can't work out why this fic isn't going into nice little lines like all my others have. If anyone can review and tell me how to fix this most annoying problem I will be eternally greatful……

__

Look into my eyes - you will see 

What you mean to me.

It was almost impossible to believe that Harry had never noticed. The light in Ron's eyes when the redhead looked at him was one of pure adoration. But Harry was oblivious. Even after 15 turns he still had no idea. In fact, most people had no idea, though Ron was by no means subtle in his adoration. The reason? Hermione.

She had known, of course. She had known from their fifth year at Hogwarts that her own love would never, could never be returned. But she was there, as she had always been. There for him to run to. There for him to shed bitter tears to. And, at the last, there for him to take as his own wife.

__

Search your heart - search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more 

It almost broke Hermione's heart to be with her friends when they were together. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that even after five years of marriage Ron still held onto the hope that Harry would realise how he felt. Still desperately clung to the faith that one day, somehow, Harry would return his love. But get together the three friends did; laugh and joke together or celebrate Harry's latest quidditch win. Harry happy to be with his friends, Ron desperately in love with the other man... and Hermione holding back the tears that threatened to spill every time she saw her husband look at the boy who lived.

__

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for 

You know it's true 

Everything I do - I do it for you

She knew, of course, that if Harry were ever to call Ron would go running without a seconds pause. She knew that the redhead lived for his best friend. And when dark clouds started to gather on the magical horizon she knew that her love would give his own life to protect him. And like the good wife that she was she supported him. Never once gave Ron reason to think that it was not the right thing to do. Oh she clung to the hope that he would realise how much she, and their two sons, cared for him. Desperately prayed each morning that he would turn his eyes to her and feel the love he felt for Harry. Prayed…. But knew it was hopeless.

__

Look into my heart - you will find 

There's nothin' there to hide 

Take me as I am - take my life

There's nothing I won't sacrifice

Ron had never once lied to Harry. True, he had never declared his love, but if Harry had only asked the redhead would have told him. Ron would have told Harry anything, given Harry everything if the other man had only asked him to. Hermione recognised the love in Ron's warm eyes for what it really was; but Harry just saw him as a friend. A friend who would stand by him through thick or thin. Which was why, when the final confrontation with the new Dark Lord drew near, Harry made his plans in secret.

__

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more 

You know it's true

Everything I do - I do it for you 

It was inevitable that when Ron found out he would object. Just as it was inevitable that Ron ***would*** find out. Harry was a terrible liar – one reason Hermione knew that he never even suspected his best friends love – and when Ron asked him where he was going one evening there was no escaping it. It was, she knew, the way things had to be. For when Harry faced danger, Ron would try and protect him.

__

There's no love - like your love 

And no other- could give more love 

There's nowhere - unless you're there

All the time - all the way

Even the kind of love that she had had from Ron over the years had been tremendous. For he truly had cared for her, in a way, though he had not loved her with the passion he did Harry. But she knew that without Harry he would be an empty husk, broken, dispirited, without the hope that had sustained him through all the years of war. She knew, and it almost killed her to wish the two of them well as they disapperated. For in the pit of her stomach there was that sinking feeling that spoke of bad things to come. She knew, as she knew that Ron's love had never been for her, that it was the last time she would see her husband alive.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 

I can't help it there's nothin' I want more

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you 

Walk the wire for you - I'd die for you 

You know it's true 

Everything I do - I do it for you 

Malfoy manor had been surrounded by high security Ever since Draco's rise to power as a new Dark Master it had become almost a fort. But somehow they had entered. Harry could have died a hundred times over, such was his need to get to his only real rival. But each time a trap had fired, each time they had been accosted by a silent, robed figure, each time Ron had been there. Watching Harry's back with eyes sharpened by his love. He was bleeding in several places when they drew up to the study, each small wound on himself a testament to keeping Harry safe. And when they had entered, confronted the man that they had hated for so many years… when Harry had shown, once more, his nobility of spirit and given the Slytherin a chance to throw the towel in… when the talking was done and the wands were out there was only one thing left that Ron could do to save the man he loved… and as Draco cast his spell Ron threw himself before it.

And was cast into oblivion.

__

You know it's true

Everything I do – I do it for you

The newspapers lauded Harry's capture of Draco. Praised his courage, his nerve. Only once was mention made of the man who had given his life to make it possible. On the back of the Daily Prophet, in the obituaries column, was written the last tribute to a man that had given his all to love. 

"Ronald Weasley, 

1980 – 2006

Friend, husband, and a true Gryffindor. 

Rest in peace.

Hermione stared at the paper with tears rolling down her cheeks, because, at the end, her love hadn't been enough.


End file.
